1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, and more particularly to an LCD apparatus manufactured by a simplified process and at low cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LCD apparatus displays an image using liquid crystal. In order to display the image, the conventional LCD apparatus includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly for supplying light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a first substrate, a second substrate and liquid crystal interposed between the first and second substrates.
The first substrate includes a plurality of first electrodes and the second substrate includes a second electrode facing the first electrodes. Each of the first electrodes receives a pixel voltage different from each other and the second electrode receives a common voltage having a uniform voltage level. The arrangement of the liquid crystal is varied according to an electric field applied between the first and second electrodes.
The pixel voltage and common voltage are applied to the first substrate. The pixel voltage is applied to the first electrodes and the common voltage applied to the first substrate is provided to the second substrate through a conductive spacer that is electrically connected between the first and second substrates. The conventional conductive spacer is typically formed of gold (Au) and is formed at many locations of the first substrate.
In a manufacturing processes for an LCD apparatus in which a common voltage from a first substrate is applied to a second substrate through a conductive spacer, much time is required to form the conductive spacer. For example, in a conventional manufacturing process, a common electrode and color filters are formed over a substrate of an LCD panel, and separate manufacturing steps are required to form the conductive spacer over the color filters and the common electrode. These additional manufacturing steps increase manufacturing time of the conventional LCD apparatus and require more raw materials. Also, because the conventional conductive spacer is made of gold (Au), manufacturing cost for the LCD apparatus may be high.